


全方位搞超行动2

by igotmuchjams



Category: srrx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 06:57:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18655270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/igotmuchjams/pseuds/igotmuchjams





	全方位搞超行动2

他们把张超的手铐脚镣全部解锁了，张超跪在床上，嘴里尝着黄子弘凡的肉棒，后方小穴被蔡程昱攻陷。

左手抚上方书剑的性器，右手玩弄着梁朋杰的囊袋。

 

「嗯…唔…」

 

房间充满着口水声和呻吟，梁朋杰咬上张超的耳朵，张超重重的抖了一下，把蔡程昱的下身又没入了一些，他的两股被蔡程昱掰开，整个背部延伸至股瓣都展露在蔡程昱眼前，被包裹住的性器又硬挺了几分，他越发用力的推送。

 

下身被肏得起劲，张超受的罪更深，所有的快感与痛楚使他更卖力的取悦黄子弘凡，弟弟亲密的扶住张超的后脑勺，托住他的后颈，自己也蠕动起来，张超口腔里的温热和湿润熏着青筋暴露的性器，黄子弘凡爽到不行，低喘中还故意逗张超，「哥哥再来一点，含进去一点。」

 

张超听话的含得更深，快到喉咙处，他故意释出更多气息，令黄子弘凡忍不住叫出了声。

 

张超把嘴里的粘液全部吞下。

 

黄子弘凡与他舌吻作为奖励，他喜欢弟弟灵活的舌头，带点顽皮与孩子气的引诱，舌尖在互相追逐，好像小朋友们喜欢的躲猫猫。

 

张超的小穴随着舌尖追逐的快意紧缩，不知是主动还是无意，抬起屁股又坐下，小穴吮吸着身后人的性器。股肉与腿肉撞击出清脆声线，回荡在偌大的空间里。

 

一股暖流从根部涌出，填满了内壁，双唇也抓住了乱跑  
的舌尖。

 

「唔！」

 

浓稠的浊白粘液从小穴流出，缓慢的流到床单上。

 

 

梁朋杰和方书剑不满意了，张超把黄子弘凡和蔡程昱服侍得体贴，张超却试图净用双手满足他们。

 

黄子弘凡与蔡程昱适时退开，方书剑把跪着的张超推倒在软绵的床垫上，他跨坐在张超之上。小尾巴粗暴的插进小穴里，伴随着残留在内壁里的他人之物作润滑，男孩的下颚线凌厉分明，「哥哥怎么处处躲开我？」

 

梁朋杰的恶趣味多，他要张超张开嘴巴，将自己的唾液慢慢吐进张超嘴里。他想起方才被塞入张超嘴里的小玩具，问他，「可不可以像玩小玩具一样玩我的？」

此类问题的答案肯定是只有一个，梁朋杰把自己的性器送进张超嘴里。在张超眼里，梁朋杰从来是个听话的乖弟弟，直到听话的弟弟笑着跟他说，「药的味道好吗？」

 

梁朋杰在张超不注意时往他嘴里送了催情药，这颗药的效果短暂但猛烈，张超不知道他的乖弟弟什么时候碰上这些奇怪玩意，如果有重来一次的机会，他一定不会让蔡程昱遇上自己的弟弟们。

 

张超的脸上染了一层红晕，蔡程昱已经换好衣服，他从背后搭上方书剑的肩膀，眼睛却一直注视着张超，他故意做给张超看。

 

「不要…」

 

「不要？」  
弟弟们闻言挑眉，方书剑和梁朋杰停止了动作，甚至有退出的意图，张超的药效才刚发作，身体却空荡荡的，他连忙求饶，「要…我要…」

 

「给我…」

 

弟弟们又笑了，他们的大学时期也是这么笑笑闹闹过来的。

 

黄子弘凡在浴室里洗澡，垂帘被拉下，挡在了浴室的大玻璃，但身体线条被投影出来。花洒的水流被开得很大，声音从浴室传出来，混杂着黄子弘凡在里面自慰的细碎吟声。

 

所有的声音流入张超的耳中  
都被放大，张超满脑子都是充满刺激、兴奋与邪淫的声音，他更卖力的满足两个弟弟。张超的家庭教育很好，从小被教导要包容弟弟，照顾弟弟。与蔡程昱的相处中发生过很多擦擦碰碰，也很快磨合和好，大学时期认识了三个弟弟，自然是对他们十分爱护，即使是打闹或床事也不过火，拿捏有度。

 

 

「哥哥，你喜不喜欢我？」

 

 

张超无暇去想这是谁的声音，他发自内心的回答，「喜欢，喜欢极了。」

 

 

 

张超在扭动身体，这让方书剑想起了蛇，他记起有人曾说张超有种斯莱特林的气质，如果让发言者看到在自己身下求饶，说着喜欢自己的话，会不会改变想法？

 

 

那我和朋杰是不是更像勇敢的格莱芬多，在斯莱特林的身体下肆意冲撞？

 

 

方书剑退去了这些想法，他也算半个哈利波特的粉丝，拿正义英勇的故事来形容床事，非常不合适。

 

 

 

 

「哥哥，唤我的名字。」

 

 

「朋朋…方方…」

 

 

「叫书书。」

 

 

「书书…」

 

 

 

张超从里到外都充斥着粘液，今夜他尝完弟弟们的成果。蔡程昱已经离开，方书剑和黄子弘凡也回到了自己的房间。

 

药效已经全部褪去，张超累得很，梁朋杰给他清理干净，穿上衣服，做回了傍晚在看账本的哥哥。  
他拿药涂在哥哥的伤痕上，又拧出了润唇膏体抹在哥哥红肿干燥的嘴唇上。

 

 

梁朋杰履行诺言，不过是他陪张超休息，与他一起在大房间里，日出的光芒特别亮，梁朋杰拉上窗帘，睡在张超怀里。

 

 

 

「哥哥，好梦。」


End file.
